


Home to Me

by Squishychickies



Series: When You're Ready [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Sick Dick Grayson, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishychickies/pseuds/Squishychickies
Summary: When Dick is not feeling well, he knows exactly which alpha to call. Jason could not be more obliging.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: When You're Ready [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981975
Comments: 15
Kudos: 452





	Home to Me

**Author's Note:**

> title from Smoke Signals by Cavetown, which is an excellent song. 
> 
> I never thought I'd write about but uh here we are?? I just love the idea of Omega Dick Grayson so much. Something about like, how badass he is as Nightwing? Combined with him being all, soft and cuddly and pretty as an omega?? I just love it lol

There are _so_ many drawbacks to being an omega, Dick doesn't think he'd be able to list them all. It's as if every time he thinks he's run out of complaints, that there's no new inconvenience to discover, boom! He is swiftly disabused of the notion by an unwelcome introduction to yet another omega-specific obstacle, coming to slap him in the face like some cruel form of instant karma.

Susceptibility to alpha commands, for one. Luckily that instinct has been almost entirely trained out of him, thanks to hours upon hours upon _days_ of lessons conducted by Batman for that very purpose. But it's impossible to _completely_ destroy the instinct, so every now and then if he's injured or stressed or caught by surprise by an unusually strong alpha, the commands stick.

And the nesting thing. Dear _god,_ the nesting. Though all omegas are naturally protective of their nests, and devote great time and effort into constructing and maintaining them to the highest possible standards, Dick's nesting instincts are stronger than the average omega's and perpetually dialed up to ten. He is unable to control his sudden, snapping rage when someone touches his nest without his express approval, and if someone enters it or tampers with it? They're lucky Nightwing doesn't kill. He doesn't mean to get so mad, because most of the time its well-meaning. But he builds his nests specially, with great care. Each blanket is chosen after a laboriously long decision-making process. Each clothing item, some his own and others snatched from his packmates, is present for a reason and arranged carefully in a specific location. His nest is like his _home._ He misses it when he is away for too long. And he does not like people touching it without his permission. By now, the entire family understands, and are careful to respect his boundaries. 

Of course, when he does give permission, there is nothing he loves more than to share his nest with someone he loves. Be it Damian, who he has managed to draw in for much-longed-for snuggles after a long day, or Bruce, who he allows in very rarely when he needs his father's comfort after an injury or trauma. He imagines one day he'll invite in his alpha--once he finds one, that is--but he isn't particularly eager to make that happen, because finding an alpha means submitting, and if there is one thing Dick Grayson is not, its submissive. 

\---

Jason throws a punch, dodges one aimed for his face, and follows up with a kick that is not quite of Nightwing proportions, but still packs a lot of power. The drug dealer crumples beneath him, whining pathetically, and Jason takes the opportunity to snarl, "And _that's_ why we don't deal to kids, fucker."

The lesser alpha groans what Jason chooses to interpret as agreement, so Jason lands one more good-measure punch and stalks off. This is his third fight of the night--one of his goons had given him a tip-off about a new ring of drug dealers who have been focussing their sales efforts on the local high schools, and tonight Jason has been making his way around the city, systematically beating the perps up and crossing their names off his to-do list. Having _educated_ three men so far, the Red Hood consults his list and is left with another two men to destroy before he can call it a night and curl up in one of his safe houses.

Or, he realizes as his phone pings with a notification, maybe not.

Because he has just received a text from Dick Grayson, pack omega and crime-fighting extraordinaire, inviting him to his Bludhaven apartment for the night. To _stay_ the night. Jason has to read the text several times to confirm that he has read and comprehended it correctly, and even then it takes another five minutes of frantic typing and backspacing before he can compose a halfway decent reply.

Here's the thing--Jason has been invited to the Manor time after time. He is basically always welcome there. Getting invited to hang out with Dick there? No biggie. 

But Dick's apartment? The one in Bludhaven that he pays for by himself, stubbornly refusing to accept Bruce's offers of help? 

_Jason has never been invited there before._

That doesn't mean he's never been to the apartment, of course--he breaks in every now and then to hang out with and check on his pack omega, and sometimes Tim or Bruce will invite him over there, if its a family-hangout sort of situation. But Dick Grayson himself has never specifically invited Jason over, just the two of them. 

Dear god. Jason doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to _say he's_ losing his shit--

\--but he's losing his shit. 

_"Yeah whatever"_ is the reply he settles on after many minutes of painful deliberation, and he hopes with all his heart it sounds nonchalant enough without also coming across as unenthusiastic. _Was "whatever" too_ _teenager-ish?_ he wonders. He doesn't want to seem like a pup. He does _not_ want Dick to think of him as a pup.

Dick replies with a few heart emojis, which simultaneously relieve Jason and make his heart hammer ten times harder. Are they familial, friendly hearts? Or are they romantic ones? Oh no. This is not good.

Because the thing is, Jason would really like for them to be romantic. More than he would like to admit, actually.

It's not just that Dick is hot--because he unobjectionably is, by all standards. Jason is an alpha with functioning eyes, he can see how attractive Dick is. And he does not take that fact for granted. But he's also--it's his personality. 

It's the way he always, always puts his family first, except when it comes to his cereal, in which case he will never share under any circumstances. It's the tilt of his smile when he thinks something is funny but doesn't want to laugh, like when Tim had pranked Bruce by adding glitter to the concealer he used for covering bruises in his civilian persona, and Bruce hadn't noticed until he had already done a nationally televised interview with the founders of an important charity. All the news headlines about the event had been hilarious, and Dick had hung them all up on the fridge: _Wayne Dazzles Charity Interview, Wayne En_ light _ens Reporters on New Charity_ _Cause_ , and, best of all, _Bruce Wayne Literally Sparkles with Enthusiasm Regarding New Charity._

It's his voice, his scent, his charming words and quips and jokes. It's the endless kindness and compassion, and the way he somehow manages to balance that with being the most badass crime fighter out there, possibly including Batman. 

And, perhaps most importantly--it's the fact that he is unmistakably an omega, with a sweet scent and a slightly smaller stature and a pretty, pretty face. And how, despite that, Jason has never once seen him submit--to anyone. 

Jason continues his night of crimefighting in a daze, only half present as he kicks, punches, and beats the hell out of low-grade criminals and snarls at them to keep the fuck out of Red Hood's territory if they know what's best for them. He's a little off his game, distracted as he is by the equal excitement and anxiety he feels at spending time at the omega's apartment, but luckily none of these criminals are too dangerous, so he manages to escape any major injuries by the time he has checked every name off his list. And just like that, it is time to make the drive to Bludhaven.

When he arrives forty five minutes later, Jason spends what feels like a millennia freaking out over every decision. He's still in his Red Hood gear--helmet, domino, leather jacket, and other assorted bulletproof gear. Should he have changed first? He thinks he's heard somewhere that omegas like an alpha with a leather jacket, but he's _also_ heard Dick making fun of his helmet. Impressing Dick Grayson is a monumental task regardless of wardrobe choices, and suddenly Jason does not feel up to the challenge. 

He knocks on the door anyways, because he's a strong alpha goddamnit. And he's gonna _get his man._

"Come in," calls a voice from inside the apartment, and Jason obligingly lets himself in. 

The sight that greets him is unusual, to say the least. Everyone in the family is well aware of Dick's legendary nesting instincts, and they usually carry over to the rest of his apartment, meaning it's much cleaner than the average bachelor pad. But today? It looks like a tornado has blown through the living room and kitchen, scattering dishes all over the counter, pillows and clothes onto the floor, and casework all over every free surface. Dick himself is nestled on the couch, hidden beneath a mess of blankets and pillows and other assorted chaos. 

Jason steps towards him, removing his helmet and domino mask on the way. "Hey--" he starts, but is interrupted by a snarl from the huddled lump of omega on the couch.

"No closer," Dick instructs snappishly, and Jason freezes like he's been hit with an ice ray. 

"Okay," he says agreeably, hands raised non threateningly, standing there awkwardly in the middle of the room.

The anger melts away from Dick's face very suddenly, and he flops back into the pillows. "Sorry," he rasps, rubbing his hand through his hair and looking ashamed. "I don't know what's going on. My instincts have been all over the place lately." 

Jason nods, still standing and unsure of what to do with himself. He opens his mouth, but Dick beats him to it.

"Sorry, you can sit. There are--uh--there are chairs in the kitchen, you can bring one."

Jason is still a little worried about the thought of disturbing the omega's space, but he drags a chair in from the dining table and sets it down a few respectful feet from the couch. "So, what's up?" he asks once he's seated. Everything he has seen tonight has confused him greatly, and he needs an explanation.

Dick rolls his eyes. "God, you don't have to just-- _sit_ there, in the middle of the room! Jesus Christ. Come sit on the couch."

Jason stares, more than slightly perplexed. He knows omega instincts are--different--knows he has never really, fully, understood them, but Dick acting like this? This is new. And weird. Jason is not sure if he likes it. "The fuck?" he asks, even as he gets up and slowly approaches the sofa. "You just said--"

"Well I changed my mind," Dick snaps. "Sit closer." 

Jason sits, still a careful distance away, and Dick huffs angrily and uses an arm to forcefully pull Jason closer. "There, was that so hard?"

Jason stares at him, utterly befuddled and more confused than he can ever remember being. "What the fuck is going on here," he demands finally. "You're acting really fuckin' weird."

And just like that, Dick's anger melts into sadness. He leans into Jason. "I don't know," he says, sounding so very sad that Jason's alpha instincts kick into gear. He would like to find whoever put the omega into this state, and rip them a new one. Beat them up so thoroughly, they'll never come near Dick again--

"You're growling," Dick informs him.

"I'll stop," Jason assures him, shutting up abruptly. He turns to Dick with wide eyes. "You can tell me, whatever's going on," he promises. "You can trust me."

"I know," Dick admits, nuzzling into him in a way that makes Jason want to wrap his arms around him and never let go. "I think that's part of the problem."

Jason tilts his head, mystified and a tiny bit wounded. "Wha--?"

"I'll just start at the beginning." Dick removes himself from Jason's side, looking a little bit miserable. Jason instantly misses his warmth. "I--had a bad heat."

Jason cringes sympathetically. Though he of course has never experienced a heat, being an alpha and all that, he has heard that bad ones are, well--bad. "Shit," Jason says quietly, empathetically. 

"Yeah," Dick agrees. "I--don't know what caused it. Well, actually, that's a lie. It was--one of my villains, in Bludhaven, figured out I'm omega."

"Shit," Jason repeats, this time with even more feeling. That could be very, very bad.

"It could be worse," Dick says, even then trying to make Jason feel better. "She doesn't have proof. Just a suspicion. She saw--she tried an alpha command, and I didn't like, submit or anything, but I hesitated for a moment. And she noticed."

Oh shit. That could be very bad. If word gets out that Nightwing might be an omega--even without proof--he could be in a lot of danger. Because if villains and criminals _suspect_ he's an omega, they'll know what kind of things to look for to prove it. Like how pretty he is, and how he's a bit shorter than your average alpha, and how every couple of months like clockwork he disappears for a few days, nowhere to be seen. If someone _suspects--_

\--it won't be long before somebody _knows._

Dick Grayson could be in danger. 

"So, yeah," Dick continues, knowing Jason understands. "I--because of that, I couldn't go into heat here, because it'd be too easy for someone to find me and--yeah. So I went to the Manor. But I didn't feel fully safe _there_ either, because my nest wasn't there and I didn't have time to build a really good one. It was just--not an excellent heat experience."

"I'm sorry, Dickie," Jason says comfortingly. "I wish I could have helped."

Hopefully Dick would not pick up on just _how_ Jason might have helped, nor how badly he wanted to. 

Dick whines, very quietly, an undoubtedly _omega_ sound. He tilts his head, just slightly, and his neck is bared to Jason.

Holy shit. 

_Holy shit._

This is--it's not full submission, but it's close, and Jason leans forward to scent him, and--

Distress. The smell of it is thick and undeniable, this close to the source, and it makes Jason's protective alpha instincts practically explode. His omega is distressed. 

Not only that, but when Jason reaches out a hesitant hand to cup Dick's face, he can feel that the temperature is a lot hotter than usual. Feverishly so. The skin is damp with sweat, and too warm, and--

"Dickie, baby, are you sick?"

Dick shakes his head minutely. "Just--OHS, a bit, I think."

Omega heat sickness. Makes sense. It occurs when an Omega has had a very bad heat experience, or when they have gone too long without a heat. It's not too serious, usually--Dick will be fine after a few days of care--but it still makes Jason's heart clench with worry.

"You need me to call someone?" Jason asks kindly, still close to Dick and nuzzling him very, very gently. "I can get Bruce. Or Wally?"

When an Omega has OHS, one of the most helpful things to their recovery is care from a trusted alpha. Which, Jason assumes--can't be him. No, he does not know why Dick would call him here, when he does not consider Jason a protector--like Bruce, the pack alpha--or a potential mate--like Wally, who has helped Dick through heats before. 

To Jason's shock, Dick shakes his head. "You."

Jason freezes, unable to understand what he's hearing. "You want me to take care of you?"

"Please." And just like that, Dick is tilting his head again minutely, and Jason understands.

His omega wants him here. 

His omega trusts him. 

_This can't be real._

He will _not_ let his omega down.

"Okay, baby," he coos, kissing Dick's cheek as he stands up. "What do you need? Anything you want."

"Just--just lay with me, please." 

Jason immediately lowers himself back down onto the couch, but Dick shakes his head. "Nest."

Jason gapes. "Nest?" he echoes, shocked. He knows how protective Dick is of his nest. More so than any other Omega he has ever met. There are three people in the world Jason knows for a fact are welcome in Dick's nest--Bruce, Wally, and Damian--and he had never imagined that he, himself, could ever join those ranks. He stares in awe at Dick.

Dick nods, managing a little smile for Jason. "You can come in," he confirms, and if Jason ever _thought_ he understood what it was to be in love before--

\--that is _nothing_ compared to now.

He can't help himself from scooping Dick up, bridal style, just to impress him with his strength. And he carries him through to Dick's room and lays him gently on his bed--in his nest. Jason is still hesitant, though. "Are you sure I can come in?" Jason asks. He has never been permitted to so much as touch Dick's nest before, and he does not want to encroach on his space, especially now that he's feeling so vulnerable. "Because it ain't my fuckin' fault if you change your mind and--"

"Yes," Dick tells him, opening his arms wide for an embrace. 

So Jason comes in. He pulls the omega gently onto his chest, so he is laying there comfortably, and strokes his back and kisses his damp, sweaty hair. His heart beats quickly, excitedly, but his alpha is calm, telling him that this is where he belongs, what he is meant to be doing. He is meant to be here, with this omega, forever. He loves him. He loves him. He loves him. 

Dick is still hot and feverish, but he shivers gently in Jason's arms. "How are you feeling, baby?" Jason asks in a quiet, comforting voice. 

"Not good," Dick mumbles into his chest. He doesn't look that good, either. Poor, sweet omega. Jason wants to find the villain that caused this, and _put her in the fucking ground._

He controls his anger, because he wants his scent to be calming, and strokes the omega's back gently. "I'm sorry, baby. You want me to call Alfred? He can tell us how to make you feel better."

Dick is silent for a few moments, indecisive. Jason doesn't press him for an answer, but after a minute, he hears a quiet, "Okay."

Jason grabs his phone and dials the manor, and soon it is arranged that Alfred will be over in the morning with medicine, food, and everything an ailing omega could need. Until then, Dick is left in Jason's care, and he is determined not to screw it up.

He does not get a chance to change out of most of his Red Hood gear, and he spares a moment to wonder what people would think to see the notorious, much-feared crime lord Red Hood snuggled up in a nest with this needy omega. He smiles to himself, not quite knowing why--but decides that it's just Dick. Because even sick, this omega will always make him smile. 

When they have been silent for a half an hour, Jason half-thinks Dick has fallen asleep, until he feels a tugging on his arm. "Give me this," says Dick.

"What?" Jason asks, confused. "You mean--" he looks down at his arm. He is still wearing his leather jacket. "My jacket?"

"Give me it," Dick insists, so Jason obligingly slides it off and hands it over. 

The omega carefully tucks it into his nest, right at the head, in the place of honor. "There," he says, satisfied.

Jason's heart swells with, god, so much love it almost hurts. His omega accepts him. This omega wants him. Jason wraps him up tighter in his arms, determined to never let go. He doesn't ever want to leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! As usual constructive criticism is welcomed and if you notice any typos feel free to point them out <33 no beta reader as usual lol. Again thanks a ton for reading and commenting, I hope you have a wonderful day!  
> \--and hopefully this inspires you to go write your own omega dick works because there is not enough of it in the world and I love omega dick Grayson sooooooo muchhhhhh omgggg  
> UPDATES:  
> Thank you for the kind response to this fic! this is more kudos than I've ever gotten before in such a short amount of time and it makes me smile every time I check lol  
> as such I am open to prompts?? if anyone has something they'd like to see written (regarding omega dick Grayson, jaydick in general, or just straight up dick Grayson shit) uhhh leave me a prompt and I might do it? no guarantees ofc but lately I have been trying to get out of a writers block and I thought that might help :)
> 
> oh and this has a sequel now, if you're interested


End file.
